happiness sales
by Oh Yeon Shin
Summary: Isogai Yuuma sudah melupakan luka masa lalu. Ia hidup untuk kedua anaknya. Namun, kehadiran Asano Gakuhou telah membuka lukanya kembali. Asa(sr)Iso, Twin!AsaKaru


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **Rating:** Young Adult.

* * *

.

 **happiness sales**

 **chapter 01.** Kemarin dan Hari Ini

.

* * *

 **Kunugigaoka, April 2007**

Angin berhembus.

Kelopak sakura menari di bawah langit biru musim semi tahun ini.

Adalah musim semi pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas Kunugigaoka, ketika semua ini dimulai.

Lelaki pucuk itu berdiri, bertumpu pada jalanan setapak menuju aula, lalu melanjutkan langkah ke depan yang sempat terhenti karena terpesona dengan lingkungan sekolah barunya.

Pohon-pohon sakura berjejer di jalanan ini. Kelopak sakura tak henti mengotori jalanan. _Name -tag_ dengan bunga sakura sebagai ikon, seragam Kunugigaoka yang pertama kali dikenakan, serta wajah lugu tapi berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan di hari pertama sekolahnya. Agak sulit mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, tapi ia terus melangkah menuju aula penerimaan siswa baru.

Hingga, suara itu memasuki dunianya—dan juga kehidupannya.

"Bunga sakura melambangkan keberanian yang lembut."

Kakinya terhenti. Matanya menoleh ke arah samping. Seorang pria dengan jas rapi berdiri di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya menangkap lembut kelopak sakura berguguran, bersama senyuman lembut tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dia adalah guru di Kunugigaoka yang pertama ia temui.

" _Sensei..,_ " katanya, sayup-sayup dan nyaris tak terdengar. Namun, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu. "Uhm, selamat pagi _?_ "

"Selamat pagi." Nadanya terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang pria. Mata violet pria itu menyipit, membaca hati-hati _name-tag_ milik lelaki pucuk di depannya . "Isogai Yuuma—kau murid baru di sekolah ini?"

Ia, atau Isogai Yuuma, mengangguk. Lalu menunduk, sebagai salam sopan. "Mohon bantuannya, _Sensei_."

"Tentu saja," balasnya. "Panggil aku, Asano-sensei."

Kini, perlahan-lahan kehidupan Isogai Yuuma akan berubah.

* * *

 **Setagaya-ku, May 2014.**

" _Oka-san, Oka-san_!"

Isogai Yuuma tersentak ketika merasakan tarikan celana di belakang bersama suara riang anak kecil mengintrupsi paginya. Bocah kecil, rambut merah, mata merkuri yang mirip seperti matanya, piyama yang masih menyentel di tubuhnya, tersenyum lebar dan tak peduli kalau ia sedang menganggu Isogai sedang memasak untuk sarapan pagi. Anak itu terlihat ceria seperti matahari pagi.

Si bocah itu berisik, "hali ini Kalma bisa mengalahkan monstel Papa!" bersama cengiran yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Kalma bisa tidul sendili! Kalma tidak menganggu _Nii-san_!"

"Karma-kun." Isogai tahu, ia tak mungkin menghentikan kegirangan anaknya yang satu ini. Terutama, akhirnya juga, Karma bisa tidur sendiri. Namun, Isogai masih harus menyelesaikan sarapan pagi. Ia mengusap kepala merah Karma dan berkata; "sekarang, siap-siap sekolah. _Nii-san_ dan _Oka-san_ tidak mau kau terlambat, oke?"

Karma mengangguk mantap. Kaki kecilnya langsung berlarian keluar dari dapur. Mungkin menuju kamarnya untuk siap-siap, atau ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi bersama dengan _nii-san_ nya.

Isogai mengulum senyumannya. Pagi yang damai. Semuanya masih sama. Tidak ada berubah.

Sejak matahari terbit, celemek krem mengantung di tubuhnya. Isogai kembali memotong tofunya yang sempat tertinggal karena anak kecil bernama Isogai Karma. Air di panci sampingnya sudah daritadi meletup, teriak minta dimasukan sesuatu agar tidak menguap semuanya. Isogai memasukan potongan tofu dengan hati-hati, bersama sayuran segar untuk gizi tambahan. Kedua anaknya butuh nutrisi untuk tumbuh, dan Isogai tidak mau anaknya kekurangan nutrisi.

Sebenarnya, Isogai sudah biasa dengan ini semua. Bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Hidup untuk membesarkan kedua anaknya dan memastikan tidak ada kebahagiaan yang kurang dari mereka berdua.

Hidup mandiri tanpa ada seseorang yang membantunya.

Isogai berharap; tidak ada yang pernah berubah dari kehidupaan yang damai ini.

* * *

 **Kunugigaoka, June 2007**

Begitu bel pelajaran terakhir berdering sampai ke penjuru sekolah, murid-murid langsung menjadi ribut, mengepak semua perlengkapan sekolah mereka, tidak peduli dengan catatan yang terlupakan di papan tulis, tak sabar untuk berlarian keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Isogai memandang jendela setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir. Langit sudah dinodai warna kelabu sejak istirahat siang. Di luar sana hujan. Rintik-rintik air mengetuk keras jendela rumahnya. Sialnya, karena Isogai harus mencatat semua materi di papan tulis, hujan semakin deras dan mungkin saja akan lama sekali reda.

"Ah, aku payungku!" Isogai baru ingat, payung merah miliknya tidak dibawa—masih ada di halaman belakang rumahnya untuk dijemur dan belum dilipat.

Mata Isogai melirik ke arah jendela. Hujan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk reda. Gemuruh petir yang menyambar dan gemercik hujan di tanah hanya memperjelas kalau hujan tak akan reda dalam waktu dekat.

Isogai menghela nafas, mau tak mau ia harus menunggu hujan reda, entah itu berapa lama.

Alih-alih menunggu di pintu depan gedung sekolah, Isogai lebih memilih melangkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Lagi pula, perpustakaan Kunugigaoka mempunyai segudang koleksi novel lama yang tak mungkin beredar di toko buku lagi. Membaca di sana dengan lagu klasik yang sengaja diputar oleh penjaga perpustakaan bukanlah ide buruk.

Tanpa perlu melepaskan sepatu seperti perpustakaannya dulu, Isogai membuka pintu perpustakaan. Masih sepi dan nyaris tidak ada orang jika tidak menghitung seorang gadis kelas dua yang kedapatan piket menjaga perpustakaan. Sambil tersenyum menyapa _Senpai_ , Isogai menuliskan namanya di buku pengunjung, lalu berlari kecil menuju rak novel-novel lama.

"Ah, Isogai-kun."

Namun, Isogai tidak menduga kalau dirinya akan bertemu dengan Asano Gakuhou di rak novel-novel angkatan lama.

Isogai tersenyum menyapa, "Selamat sore, Asano-sensei," salamnya.

" _Konnichiwa._ Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya sembari mengambil salah satu novel tebal di rak. "Biar kutebak; payungmu ketinggalan dan kau lebih memilih menunggu di sini daripada di depan."

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Asano-sensei." Isogai tertawa kecil. "Tidak kusangka, aku bisa bertemu dengan Asano-sensei di sini."

"Kadang kalau bosan, membaca buku adalah pilihan terbaik," balas Gakuhou. "Lagi pula, _Sensei_ juga sudah lama tidak baca novel lama."

Isogai tidak membalas lagi, hanya berjalan ke samping tubuh pria itu, sekedar untuk mencari novel incarannya. Alih-alih bisa konsentrasi menemukan novelnya, justru hati Isogai berdebar-debar ketika posisi mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Gakuhou sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Isogai.

Tanpa peringatan, Gakuhou langsung menyudutkan Isogai di sudut rak buku dan dinding perpustakaan. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Isogai saat ini bisa merasakan nafas hangat meluncur lewat mulut Gakuhou.

Bibir Gakuhou mendekatkan diri ke telinga Isogai, "aku sangat merindukanmu."

" _Sensei_ , kita baru bertemu kemarin." Isogai semakin gugup. Ia tidak bisa lari sekarang. "Ah, Asano-sensei, ini benar-benar terlalu dekat."

"Apa itu salah jika aku dekat dengan orang yang kucintai?"

Gakuhou tersenyum dan terus mengamati semu merah di pipi Isogai. Lelaki pucuk itu tahu, tak mungkin ia akan lepas dari jeratan pria yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Perlahan-lahan, jarak mereka terhapus, dan menyatu bersama rintik-rintik hujan di luar.

* * *

 **Setagaya-ku, May 2014**

Ketika pintu apartemen dibuka, cahaya matahari hangat menyambut mereka bertiga. Langit biru cerah dan awan kapas putih bergerak pelan di langit. Hari ini cerah dan Isogai berharap tidak akan hujan sampai malam.

"Karma, ikat tali sepatumu dengan benar!"

Suara perintah penuh omelan dari _Nii-san_ Karma, Isogai Gakushuu, dibalas dengan cercaah kalimat lugu dari mulut Karma; _aku tahu, Nii-san bawel_. Isogai tidak berhenti tersenyum sendiri memperhatikan duet kedua anaknya yang tak pernah akur ini; yang satu terlalu dewasa dan tidak suka kekanak-kanakan, dan yang satu lagi paling berisik dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Shuu-kun, Karma-kun; kalian tidak lupa bawa tugas kalian?" tanya Isogai sebelum mengunci pintu apartemennya. Mereka berdua langsung mengangguk cepat.

Sebelum berangkat kerja, Isogai biasanya mengantar kedua anaknya ke taman kanak-kanak. Ia masih belum berani membiarkan kedua anaknya berjalan sendirian ke sekolahnya—terutama ini di Setagaya.

Memang kejahatan penculikan anak di Setagaya-ku masih minim. Tapi, tetap saja, mana bisa Isogai membiarkan kedua anakya berjalan sendiria di kota metropolitan ini.

Karma mengandeng tangan kanannya dan Gakushuu mengandeng tangan kirinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mulut Karma tidak berhenti berceloteh tentang semua permainan yang akan dilakoninya di sekolah. Gakushuu tidak berhenti menimpali ocehan Karma, menyanggah penuh protes, lalu berakhir mereka berdua saling bertengkar. Isogai tidak habis pikir; kenapa anak kecil sangat mudah bertengkar.

"Kalian ini kembar, kenapa mudah sekali bertengkar?" tapi, Isogai pernah baca kalau semakin banyak pertengkaran, semakin erat hubungan mereka. "Kalian berdua di sekolah main bersama-sama, bukan?"

Isogai menghela nafas lega ketika melihat kedua putranya mengembungkan mulutnya, tapi malu-malu mengangguk. Sudah ia duga, mereka berdua pasti tidak bisa dipisahakan kalau di usia seperti ini.

Mengurus anak kembar memiliki penanganan khusus tersendiri. Terutama untuk anak kembar yang memiliki sifat saling paradoks. Tapi, selagi Isogai mau menerima perbedaan mereka dan tidak pilih kasih, Isogai yakin kalau ia bisa membesarkan kedua anaknya sendirian.

Seperti;

"Shuu-kun, aku serahkan uang ini untukmu. Pakailah untuk berdua, tapi jangan boros." Isogai berpaling ke Karma. "Karma-kun, _Oka-san_ ijinkan kau bawa mainan agak banyak. Tapi kau harus menganjak _Nii-san_ main bareng. Tidak ada yang pertengkaran sama sekali, oke?"

Kepala mungil mereka mengangguk cepat, perintah seperti ini sudah biasa di telinga mereka sebelum _Oka-san_ meninggalkan mereka di sekolah.

Alasan Isogai melebihkan uang untuk Gakushuu atau mainan Karma simpel. Gakushuu sangat pintar mengurusi uang dan menjaganya (Karma pernah menghilangkan uangnya sendiri dan hampir setiap hari boros), serta Karma pandai bergaul dan mengajak Gakushuu bermain dengan mainannya (Gakushuu anak pemalu, ia bahkan bisa diam sendirian jika Karma tidak mengajaknya bermain).

"Ah Shuu-kun, kenapa _name-tag_ mu miring?"

Isogai berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi kedua anaknya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenarkan _name -tag_ Gakushuu yang agak miring. Senyuman Isogai mengembang ketika melihat semu merah di pipi Gakushuu karena malu.

Tangannya mengelus rambut Gakushuu, ia mengecup dahi Gakushuu. "Jadi anak yang baik ya, Shuu-kun."

" _Oka-san_!" sepertinya si bocah merah berisik ini tidak terima jika hanya kakaknya dicium _Oka-san_ nya. Ia memberengut. "Kalma-kun juga mau!"

"Iya, iya, _Oka-san_ mengerti." Isogai tertawa, tapi Gakushuu memberengut karena adiknya benar-benar berisik. Tangan Isogai mengusap rambut Karma, lalu memberikan ciuman kasih sayang ke dahi Karma. "Jadi anak yang baik, oke? Jangan susahkan _Nii-san_ mu."

Karma mengangguk mantap, cengirannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah mungilnya.

Bel di sekolah mendering. Anak-anak yang tadi berkeliaran di taman langsung berlari menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Setelah memberi salam perpisahan, Gakushuu dan Karma langsung berlari menuju kelas mereka.

Isogai melambaikan tangannya. Perlahan, senyumannya menghilang ketika melihat punggung anaknya berlari pergi dari penglihatannya.

* * *

 **Kunugigaoka, October 2007**

Pelajaran seni yang diajarkan Shirayuki-sensei agak berbeda dengan guru seni lainnya. Jika biasanya para guru seni meminta muridnya untuk terus berada di ruang seni sampai jam pelajaran berakhir, maka Shirayuki -sensei meminta siswanya berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk mendapatkan spot terbaik mengambar.

Shirayuki-sensei percaya; setiap inspirasi menggambar tidak mungkin didapatkan hanya di kelas saja. Ia bahkan menyuruh anak-anak yang sering mengurung diri di kelas untuk keluar dan menikmati kebebasan seni.

Maka, Isogai tidak heran, setiap kelas yang diajarkan Shirayuki-sensei, selalu memiliki lukisan menakjubkan yang dipajang di dinding tiap minggu.

Siang ini, ketika daun maple di samping gedung olahraga berguguran, Shirayuki-sensei meminta mengambar bertema bebas. Isogai memilih ke deretan pohon di samping gedung olahraga, meski agak jauh dari kelasnya, tapi spot guguran daun maple adalah spot terbaik untuk mengambar di pertengahan musim gugur.

Lagi pula, di sana tidak ada satupun orang yang mengintrupsinya.

"Apa hari ini kau membolos, Isogai-kun?"

Isogai berjengit dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan buku gambarnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Asano Gakuhou berdiri di belakangnya, hampir memeluknya jika Isogai tidak maju beberapa langkah.

"Asano-sensei, jangan mengejutkanku!" Isogai mendengus sebal.

"Wajahmu benar-benar lucu kalau sedang marah," goda Gakuhou, sambil mencubit pipi Isogai pelan. "Jadi, kenapa kau malah berada di sini. Kau tidak bolos kan?"

"Aku sekarang lagi perjalanan Shirayuki-sensei. Lalu, Asano-sensei sendiri kenapa ada di sini, bolos juga ya?"

"Mana mungkin, hari ini aku piket," sanggah Gakuhou. Pandangannya mengedar ke penjuru halaman ini. Tidak ada satupun orang yang ada di tempat ini. "Mumpung kita lagi senggang, kurasa berduaan di sini bukan ide yang buruk."

"Asano—"

Belum sempat Isogai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, telunjuk Gakuhou langsung membungkamkan mulutnya. "Jika kita berdua, panggil aku Gakuhou, Yuuma."

Jarak di antara mereka perlahan-lahan terhapus. "Gakuhou-san, kita masih ada di sekolah."

"Lalu kenapa?" Gakuhou membelai pipi Isogai. Ia tersenyum pada Isogai. "Aku sudah merindukanmu, Yuuma. Aku yakin, tubuhmu juga merindukanku. Ayo, kita tuntaskan kerinduan kita semua."

Isogai tidak tahu, namun pesona Gakuhou tanpa sadar membuat ia mengangguk. Di balik guguran daun maple, Isogai merasakan perasaan cinta menguap di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia telah membiarkan sentuhan Gakuhou mengubah hidupnya.

* * *

 **Setagaya-ku, May 2014**

Aroma semerbak kopi memenuhi penjuru kafe ini. Pada jam istirahat kerja, Maehara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Isogai mengenakan pakaian pelayan kafe di tempat istirahat. Mumpung manajernya kali ini mengizinkan Isogai mengambil istirahat ketika sahabatnya berkunjug, Isogai dan Maehara duduk berhadapan di pojok kafe, spot terbaik untuk menikmati wi-fi gratis.

"Aku kira kau pindah ke daerah tenang seperti Nagano atau Akita, ternyata kau malah pindah ke Setagaya-ku."

Isogai mengaduk kopinya. "Aku lebih mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini. Lagi pula, kedua anakku juga tidak masalah pindah ke Setagaya-ku."

"Ah, benar, si kecil Shuu dan Karma, bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Mereka sehat kok." Isogai tertawa pelan, "tapi hampir setiap hari mereka terus bertengkar. Aku sampai binggung untuk melerai mereka berdua."

"Aku harus menemui mereka berdua, mungkin besok atau lusa."

Senyuman Isogai mengembang. "Mereka pasti senang dengan kehadiranmu," katanya. "Rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu."

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua saling berbicara dengan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mereka. Perjalanan hidup yang sempat dilakoni bersama karena jalan hidup masing-masing. Isogai dengar, Maehara memutuskan untuk tinggal di Setagaya-ku untuk urusan pekerjaan sekaligus karirnya di bidang musik.

Maehara benar-benar tekun mengeluti mimpinya; menjadi komposer kelas dunia. Sejak pertemuannya terakhir, ketika kelulusan SMP, Maehara benar-benar fokus dengan mimpinya; masuk ke sekolah musik dan melanjutkan universtias musik di Jerman dengan beasiswa.

Benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya.

Terutama hari ini, enam tahun setelah luka terbesar ditoreh pada hati Isogai oleh pria brengsek itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Isogai-kun?"

Isogai berjengit seketika, saat tangan besar menyentuh kedua pundaknya. Maehara Hiroto, memandangnya penuh cemas. Menghela nafas pelan, Isogai memberikan satu senyuman untuk Maehara.

Isogai mencoba tersenyum lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja, Maehara-kun. Hanya belakangan ini sulit tidur saja."

Maehara tidak yakin dengan jawaban Isogai, namun memilih untuk tetap diam.

Meski begitu, Maehara tahu. Tidak ada kata _baik-baik saja_ dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

* * *

 **Kunugigaoka, May 2008**

Isogai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak, bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menangani hatinya yang sudah tidak karuan ini lagi.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi, Isogai."

Suasana koridor sudah sepi dan gelap. Mereka hanya berdua di koridor ini, dan seharusnya Gakuhou memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan dengan nama keluarganya. Pisau kasat mata itu menusuk jelas dada Isogai. Suara dingin Gakuhou serta aura mencekam yang membuat Isogai ketakutan sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Isogai berusaha menahan tangisannya. "Ini juga tanggung ja—"

Satu tamparan melayang keras di pipi Isogai, seolah menyadarkannya bahwa Gakuhou benar-benar serius dengan kalimatnya.

Jangan pernah temui Gakuhou lagi—apa maksudnya?

Isogai telah memberikan segala-galanya pada Gakuhou; cintanya, tubuhnya, dan juga harga dirinya. Sekarang, Gakuhou serta-merta tidak ingin lagi menemuinya karena masalah serius ini. Ia membuang Isogai seolah-olah lelaki pucuk itu tidak lebih dari mainannya; kalau bosan tinggal dibuang.

Lalu, untuk kalimat-kalimat cinta menggelikannya yang keluar dimulutnya?

Ke mana Gakuhou yang selalu Isogai cintai sekarang?

"Gunakan cekmu, terserah kau mengisinya dan aku tidak peduli." Selembar kertas yang keluar dari dompetnya itu dibuang tepat di muka Isogai. "Kau mengandung anakku? Jangan konyol Isogai; kau itu laki-laki. Ya, kalau itu memang benar, gugurkan saja anakmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat anakmu."

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut mata Isogai, Gakuhou beranjak meninggalkan lelaki pucuk itu sendirian di koridor. Ia bahkan tidak peduli Isogai terus memanggil namanya dibalik tangisan pilunya; merasa dikhianati dengan cinta palsu Gakuhou selama ini.

Berakhir sudah cinta konyol ini.

Selanjutnya, Isogai Yuuma tidak lagi mendengar keberadaan Asano Gakuhou. Pria brengsek itu telah pergi dari sekolah ini dan juga Kunugigaoka.

Dia meninggalkan Isogai sendirian di tengah musim panas.

* * *

 **Setagaya-ku, May 2014**

Senja telah tiba. Langit berwarna oranye. Namun, karena ini Setagaya-ku, agak sulit untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

" _Oka-san, Oka-san_!"

Isogai hafal betul dengan suara berisik ini. Si bocah mungil merah berlarian menuju pelukannya, disusul dengan _Nii-san_ yang memberengut karena adiknya sangat berisik. Isogai tertawa kecil. Anak-anaknya, sejak kelahiran mereka berdua, tidak pernah henti membuat Isogai tersenyum lebar seperti ini.

Kini, giliran _Nii-san_ nya yang berceloteh. " _Oka-san_ , hari ini kita belajar mengambar keluarga."

Kedua tangan Isogai mengandeng kedua anaknya. Isogai menoleh ke arah bocah jingga yang paling tua lalu berkata; "gambarmu pasti bagus."

"Tidak, lebih bagus gambal punya Kalma!" dan sepertinya si adik tidak mau kalah.

"Apaan gambarmu bagus, isinya coret-coretan tidak jelas begitu!" seru Gakushuu tanpa rasa bersalah. " _Sensei_ memberikan bintang lima padaku, dan kau hanya dapat bintang tiga."

Karma memberengut. "Itu kalena _Sensei_ kasihan denganmu!"

"Tidak, gambarmu yang jelek, makanya _Sensei_ kasih bintang tiga saja!"

Isogai mendengus. "Sudah, sudah, kalian kenapa terus bertengkar?" tapi ekspresi sebal mereka membuat Isogai ingin tertawa sungguh. "Hari ini, _Oka-san_ beli es krim. Kita makan es krim bersama?"

Mata merkuri dan violet langsung berbinar seketika. Namun, bukannya semakin diam, justru mulut mereka terus berceloteh tentang es krim yang dibeli Isogai. Memakan es krim dan juga menikmati _anime_ bukanlah ide buruk. Lagi pula, selagi mereka sudah mengerjakan tugas mereka, Isogai mempersilakan mereka menonton televisi malam.

Tanpa sadar, Isogai menggengam erat kedua tangan anaknya, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan lagi kebahagiaannya.

* * *

Perjalanan dari Jerman ke Tokyo dan mengalami transit dua kali sangat melelahkan. Terutama terus duduk tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

"Sudah enam tahun berlalu."

Bandara Narita memang tidak pernah sepi sejak perekonomian global dideklarasikan. Pria berjas itu menatap langit Tokyo. Sudah enam tahun ia tidak melihat langit malam di tanah kelahirannya. Enam tahun lamanya berjuang di negeri orang untuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi kekayaan yang sekarang sudah tidak terhitung hasilnya ke depan.

Ia menutup matanya, kenangan-kenangannya di negeri Sakura ini terus berputar.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..."

Manik violetnya memandang foto Isogai Yuuma yang diambil tujuh tahun yang lalu. Selanjutnya, Asano Gakuhou mencium foto lusuh itu, berharap kerinduannya akan terbalaskan.

* * *

.

—to be contiuned—

.

* * *

 **Author Note:** hahahaha, aduh alur sinetron sekali~ ini efek karena nemenin mamaku buat nonton sinetron, lol. Kalian pasti tahu siapa ayah kedua kembar itu kan~~? yup, kisah ini bakal mengisahkan tentang cinta kompleks Asa(sr)Iso dengan makhluk mungil Twins!AsaKaru, dan sesuai favoritku akan ada MaeIso dan cinta segi banyak. Apakah Isogai akan berpaling pada Asano atau justru ke orang lain~

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah menikmati sinetron ini!


End file.
